


Mask 面具

by BrokenIto



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: Sam/Higgs前后有意义时间线在结局之后，含有剧透；作者在瞎写。山姆分不清自己是在自我的梦境中还是在希格斯的冥滩上。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 默认触发过山姆在拳王争霸赛里被希格斯咬了耳朵的cg；  
> 希格斯有点儿sub倾向。

芙拉吉尔扬枪对天空打完了剩下的子弹，留下希格斯滞留在泥泞的冥滩上。山姆目睹他从碎石间瞬间消失：他仍然艰难地想把头转向艾米丽的方向，然后他的姐姐眨了眨眼——恐怖分子不见了——艾米丽把他推出了自己的冥滩。  
也好，他再也不用见到他了，山姆想，肩上一松：……再也不用送披萨了。  
去他妈的披萨。

他没真正做过父亲，甚至根本没有接触过几个人。洛是个超龄的早产儿，要吃要喝（对她来说是一样的），还需要保暖和清洁卫生，在他吹口琴时总朝他伸着手；手劲很大，得留神别让她抓住他的头发。他喜欢听她笑。  
铐环烧掉后他还没从政府那里收到过什么消息，硬汉理所应当地在忙——在当一个属于沼泽、雪山、气候难民和死者的总统。他胸口的奇普意味着UCA总有一天能再次找到他，现在的沉寂无非是美国已经不再需要传奇快递员布里吉斯。  
心人和玛玛借芙拉吉尔的帮助偷偷联络过他，塞给了些从爆炸里幸存下来的育儿书籍和物资，亡人则是提供了个阅读器，下一步可能就是一台离线打印机了。即使这样，做单身父亲也比传奇快递员更难。洛的哭声远比之前出其不意，没有了水体和玻璃罩后更是高亢响亮，换句话说，根本不可能带着它穿过bt区了。  
但他是个父亲吗？他哼着摇篮曲给洛听，可他一时想象不出这个婴儿喊他爸爸的场面。克里福德只做过他几个小时的父亲，而布里吉特比起母亲更像是选择做了他一辈子的姐姐。  
“睡吧睡吧。”他说。  
洛吃着手指，在他怀里动得更开心了。  
一个锚，山姆哄着她想。

洛睡着了，咬着大拇指，山姆也合上了眼睛。  
海风如纤细的铁线划开空气，一滴黑而黏稠的液体自空中滴落。  
山姆抽了抽鼻子，用拇指把它从眼窝里抹开。海浪层层翻起，卷到他的脚边。  
希格斯两只手撑在自己的膝盖上，斗篷塌在头顶，正弓着腰看他。  
世界瞬间化成坚硬的鹅卵石和灰色的软沙，充满恶意地在他四周下陷。  
“山姆——”希格斯说，像是在用舌头卷弄这个音节。“看看这是谁啊……”  
“滚开，希格斯。”山姆回答。  
“上一次你对我可热情啦。”前恐怖分子止不住地笑了起来。“别怀疑啦，我就在这儿。”他伸出手握住山姆的下颌，出乎意料，快递员没躲开他；相反，他一只手扯住了他兜帽下的金色颈环，向下一勾逼得他在沙滩上栽了个趔趄。  
“……芙拉吉尔没结果了你真是个错误。”山姆爬起身说：“你的力量呢？噢，都没了。”  
希格斯躺在地上没说话，兜帽滑了下去，山姆注意到他的头发还是浅白金色的。  
“现在告诉我这是怎么回事。”他说，一只手按在腰间的绞合线上。  
“你出现在了我的冥滩上，请自行滚蛋。”恐怖分子耸了耸肩，在地上摊开了手脚，手指离山姆的靴子很近。“还是说，想必你对探索我的私人领域已经欲罢不能了？”  
“我不应该出现在这里……艾米莉？”山姆向周围环视，并没有红衣女人的踪影，他也理应再也见不到她了。生锈的快递盒倒是满地都是。  
“回答错误，山米男孩，你就在这儿呢。”  
“闭嘴。”山姆朝他抬起脚，希格斯立刻往旁边动了动。  
“你的被接触恐惧症呢？”青年坐了起来，而山姆已经转身往海岸的方向走了：“山米？”  
山姆没有回头。海浪迎面扑来，他深吸一口气，将自己全身浸入了浪花。冷水中随气泡朦朦胧胧漂过一句断言：  
“我们还会再见的，山姆！”

“那只可能是你们之间出现了链接，”心人说，“还是被遣返者与被遣返者之间的链接，可能全世界绝无仅有的唯一一例。”  
“我不想再见到他。”  
“我知道，我们都不喜欢希格斯。但是追溯一下成因……可能是因为你和他都与艾米莉有链接导致的。”  
“艾米莉已经切断了我们之间的关联。”  
“所以肯定是在之前你们两之间就已经生成了新的联系。你自己有什么能回忆起来的吗？”  
“……他咬了我。”山姆扭头露出缺损一角的耳朵。  
“体液交换。”心人扶正自己的眼镜。  
“……别用这个词，拜托了。”  
“哈哈哈，抱歉，山姆。但就你铐环的记录来说，几乎是在你们战斗结束后的立刻，他就被芙拉吉尔流放在了冥滩上，而艾米莉又把他推出了她自己的融合冥滩，所以他现在算是单方面持有你们两人之间的信物……就是你的耳朵碎片。”  
“有什么办法切断这个联系吗？”  
“我不知道，催吐剂？但除了隐生虫之外，还能在冥滩上发挥效用的物品基本都只遵循普通的物理原则，要是能看到你们两作为灵魂之间还能产生化学反应……”  
“……”  
“相信我，我不是那个意思。”  
——那你为什么还给我点赞？山姆看着投影上的蓝色爱心在内心发出疑问。  
“我会和亡人聊聊的，但没了艾米莉，他应该不再是个威胁了。你能应付得了吗？山姆。”  
“我能行。”  
“好的，下次见啦。”  
山姆关上通讯频道，倒回自己的床上。他挠着头发思索，想来想去，似乎脑子里也暂时只有一个合理结论：只能在下次见面把希格斯揍到呕吐为止了。

触碰我，他说。  
山姆俯视青年有些扭曲的面孔，希格斯强迫地握住他的手腕，让山姆的手掌覆盖在他脖颈上。  
他需要去看医生，山姆想，然而他的手指在往下用力。  
这才是对的，是不是？希格斯问他，十指握紧：这才是你想对我做的事情？完人，传奇，被众人爱着的大明星？  
对，但不是这样。  
那么你想要什么？打碎一颗牙和杀死一个人的区别在哪？  
那就是我和你的区别。山姆回答。  
哈，操你，山姆。希格斯说，脸色在他手掌下涨红，强行握住他的双手松懈了下来，他的眼睛已经微微上翻。  
山姆吸气，立刻惊惶地退开了。  
玩具掉到地上的声音吓了他一跳，他从床垫上起身，走到打印出的摇篮旁边，把洛的玩具捡起来擦干净，放回她手里。  
“让我看看……”他说，弯下身来：“你长头发了。”

“山姆，是我，亡人。心人跟我说了你最近的经历，我们有了些新推测，不过首先，洛怎么样了？”  
山姆把婴儿从她的被褥里捞了出来，握住她的手朝亡人晃了晃。洛对着投影点了赞。  
“看到你们过得不错真是让人高兴。”亡人搓了搓手。“是这样的，我们认为有可能是开若尔网络的集中作用：艾米莉把其他人的冥滩和她自己的整合了起来，但是她把你们两分别割裂了出去，现在你们之间又产生了链接，所以你们俩的冥滩可能会逐渐合并起来，成为一个独立在其他人之外的新冥滩。”  
“真棒。”山姆干巴巴地说，把洛放了回去。看到亡人的婴儿已经兴奋了起来，在摇篮里不住地想要往外爬。  
“别太气馁。虽然我们短时间内找不到把你们完全分离开的办法……不过也许你能够说服他，让他主动把你分割出去。芙拉吉尔说需要的话，她可以帮忙。”  
“……我应付得来。”山姆说。  
“是吗？”亡人问，“不用逞强，你看起来睡眠不足。”  
“嗯。”山姆把洛趴在摇篮边缘上的手推了回去：“得照顾洛。”  
亡人看了他们两一会儿。“我都有点舍不得她了。”他承认。“回头见，山姆。”

他再一次来到冥滩上时，发现希格斯正躺在石头间，像是睡着了。  
“你想要什么？”山姆用脚推了推地上的恐怖分子。  
“……山姆！”  
“起来，希格斯。”  
他爬了起来，身上和头发里抖落了一层沙。  
“你主动来找我了。”他说，语调异常欢快，向他身后张望了一下。“我们亲爱的芙拉吉尔呢，没跟你一起来？”  
山姆看着他，伸手抓过旁边飞起的一只隐生虫扔进嘴里。  
“你看起来可真是不怀好意。”希格斯说。  
“把我从你的冥滩切除。”山姆说。  
“爱莫能助。”  
山姆上前了一步，希格斯的手挡在了他胸前。  
“冷静，冷静，嘘嘘嘘，乖孩子。”他说，“比起其他戴着面具的男女，我对你向来都是在说实话。”他朝海岸的方向指去：“你的美利坚，她把我们都离弃了，现在我和你的能力没有什么不同，当然啦……不一样的是，我还有你在身边。”他点了点山姆的胸口。  
“又或者，你可以带我回去。相比之下，这个选择很轻松吧？”希格斯说。  
“绝无可能。”山姆回答。“你活该。”  
“你真的太顽固了，小山米。”  
希格斯忽然朝他挥拳，山姆没料到这一记攻击。他躲开了一点，但希格斯依然击中了他的侧腹。  
“喜欢上我了？”他问，追着试图朝他打来。“打算一起共度余生？”  
“做梦！”快递员愤怒地回答，曲手架住了他的攻势，接着反手握紧青年的小臂，拉近的对方同时给了他一记头槌。  
恐怖分子仰头捂住了自己的鼻子。  
“操，操！”他骂了几句，眼圈周围的黑色污痕顺着面颊滑落，鼻腔里开始流血。“妈的……”  
山姆又揍了他一拳，随后飞起一脚踢在了他的胫骨上。希格斯没撑住，跪了下来。  
“你认为这很有趣吗？混账？”快递员抓住他的领子，粗暴地把他的兜帽扯了下来。“先是送你的披萨和酒，然后是收拾你的烂摊子，最后还要陪你在沙地上玩这种游戏……”  
“太糟糕了，你没有选择，”希格斯嘲笑他，两只手攀上他的手腕，脸凑近了山姆手边。“或者说，这也是你选的。”  
他抬起头，一根手指勾下自己颈部斗篷的边沿：“你还记得那种感觉吧？”  
他脖子上残留着两块淡红色的印记，山姆认得出那是他自己的指印。  
“想必印象深刻，嗯?”  
希格斯看着他，把下巴埋向山姆的掌心。他缓慢地张开嘴。

山姆在洗手盆里搓洗自己的手；希格斯的嘴很热，舌头触感滑且湿黏。山姆关上水龙头，虎口的牙印周围已经泛出了淤青，他按了按，感受到一点刺痛的同时又想起狂人试图把他两根手指整个含入口腔的奇怪动作。  
希格斯·莫纳甘对他抱有性欲。他察觉到这个事实，然而内心深处却并不感到惊讶。

他再次从自己的床上醒来时，芙拉吉尔正在轻轻晃着摇篮。山姆撑起身，胳膊上窜过一阵轻微的战栗感，接着他捂住了眼睛，擦掉不受控制的眼泪。  
“嗨，山姆。”她转过头来柔声说，从包里掏出吱吱叫着的小虫。“要吃吗？”  
“别让她看见了。”山姆说，把虫子收进桌上的玻璃罐。  
“她睡得好熟。”芙拉吉尔说。  
“现在而已，”山姆摇摇头，“昨天她哭了好久。”  
“照顾孩子可不容易，我没想到你会把她带走。”  
“我不会把洛留下的。”他说。“我去哪，她去哪。”  
“你听起来有点像我父亲了。”她说，“我来……是想问问你希格斯的事情。”  
山姆搓了下发青的虎口，在她身旁坐了下来。  
“上次你们谈得怎么样了？”  
“……他想回来。”山姆简洁地概括。  
“没人会帮他的。”芙拉吉尔冰冷地说。  
“嗯。”  
“如果你需要我帮忙的话……我就和你一起去。”她说，“彻底把这件事做个了结。”  
“他伤不到任何人了。”山姆说，“让他在冥滩上烂掉吧。”  
芙拉吉尔笑了一下，起身张开雨伞。  
“照顾好自己，嗯？”她说。  
山姆朝她点点头，她拍拍他的肩膀，谨慎地给了他一个拥抱。  
“亡人说你的被接触恐惧症已经痊愈了……我想我终于能给你一个拥抱了。”  
空气振动了一下，她消失了。

洛也会做梦，她会侧身蜷成一团，将整个脑袋埋进被子里；至于她梦见的内容，山姆无从知晓。他把手放在她身上安抚她，感受到一个又小又柔软的东西正在织物下发热，一股婴儿身上特有的气味环绕着她。  
他用一只被损毁的奥卓德克做了个装饰，挂在摇篮上方，用上几根手指还能推动它旋转。  
“看，这是个奥卓德克。”他指着它说。  
洛当然听不懂。  
一连几天，山姆没有再坠入希格斯的冥滩，大约是恐怖分子在被他甩开在地后收敛了些——山姆不肯定，也觉得这不可能。也许希格斯并不能自如地掌控召唤他人的力量，哪怕对象是山姆；他认为这是个合理的解释。  
“嘿，山姆，是我，玛玛，或者洛克妮——都一样的；我刚刚升级了一下铐环的采血功能，你能拿到希格斯的血液样本吗？既然你们两个都是遣返者，对比你们的血液成分可能会带领我们找出分割你们的方式。”  
“我们是在谈希格斯，对吧？”山姆说。  
“那么我把波拉枪的备份图纸发给你一份吧。”她回答。“采血铐环的图纸已经发给你了，这个版本我取消了录音和定位的功能。你打算出发的时候可以联系芙拉吉尔。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“有空的话，你想来看看我们吗？”她问。  
“也许吧，”山姆说，“也许。”  
“慢慢来，”玛玛说，“我们也在学着不要太依赖你。”

山姆再一次到达冥滩的时候，希格斯正在沙滩边缘百无聊赖地踢着石子。海浪在他脚边如呼吸般来回冲刷，大朵细碎的白色泡沫在死去的鲸豚身边堆积消溶，天空也阴郁得就要下起雨来。  
“听到了吗？”他背对山姆说，脸朝着海浪涌来的方向：“‘不是一声巨响，而是一声呜咽。’”  
山姆在他旁边停下，没接话。  
“太扫兴了，”他转向派送员说，两只手握在一起拍了拍：“我起初还希望你能主动带些话题过来，但看来你只带了工作。”  
“这不是特地为你准备的，”山姆说，手上提着装有波拉枪的箱子。“除非你想让我用。”  
“那么请允许我荣幸之至地，”希格斯说，他朝旁边的一块岩石做了个请的动作，动作里的讽刺多于恭顺：“为您效劳。”  
山姆在他身边坐下，把铐环的一端从自己身上卸下来。  
“给我你的手。”他说。  
希格斯照做了，脸上带着一点好奇。山姆把他的袖子往上推了推，铐住了希格斯的手腕，狂人轻而尖锐地吸了口气。铐环工作正常，指示灯亮起了红色。  
“至少给我一个安全词吧，”希格斯说。“或者先请我吃一顿晚饭。”  
“不。”  
“比如说——”  
“不。”  
“——披萨；我可以为了一个美味的披萨原谅你现在对我做的一切事情。”希格斯说：“山姆，这里什么都没有。妈的，除了一千条死鲸，什么都没有。”  
山姆用脚捻动了一下地面上的碎沙，散落一地的锈蚀货箱明显被狂人刻意无视了。  
“……现在你不那么享受末日终结后的世界了？”他问。  
“这不是末日，”希格斯回答，把手放在膝盖上：“是最后一批人类在徒劳无益地苟延残喘。”他活动手腕，并不在意自己被嵌入皮肤的采血齿弄痛：“这个世界曾经应该得到它应有的结果，直到你把她变得太心软了。”  
他的手腕下淌出一条细长的红色血痕。铐环内置的采血圈满了，机器发出了工作结束的提示声，于是山姆解开了希格斯的镣铐。狂人不以为意地拉下袖子，就让血污渗进自己的衣物和手套里。  
“我以为你还有杀死我的勇气。”他挑衅。  
“……我不会那么做的，希格斯。”山姆说，“我没有找事或者看人受苦的兴趣。”  
“不，”希格斯反驳，“你他妈现在是个保姆，衣服上都是奶粉和口水的味道。”  
山姆扭头盯着他。  
“‘洛’，是吧？你该不会还想让那个小东西叫你山姆爹地吧？”  
“你给我闭上你的嘴。”  
“操，你还真在想。”希格斯发出一阵抑制不住的笑声：“爹地？”  
山姆发誓自己这一回并没抱着痛打希格斯的想法前来；他自找的。


	2. NFWMB

“你拿到样本了？太好了！把它送过来吧。”亡人说。“如果你担心洛的话，洛克妮做了个新的支架，可以让你把她随身带着。记得查看天气预报。”  
“所以我得亲自过去？”山姆问。  
“我们也需要用你的新鲜血液来做对照。”亡人说。“实话跟你说吧，你带着BB断联的时候，总统就已经猜到发生什么了，他选择了理解，只有少数几个人知道内情。之后我们也没有收到任何一则虚空噬灭的报告，他很高兴你们都活下来了……你的资料还在布里吉斯的系统里，通过认证不成问题。”  
“所以，我没理解错的话……你们打算召唤我回去工作。”山姆说。  
“嗯……我是很想再见到你，”亡人说。“我承认这其中我是有点私心。但我们谁都不是一座孤岛，不是吗？我们已经连接起来了，山姆。啊，她在那儿呢。”  
山姆回头看了看摇篮，洛正趴在栏杆上，望着亡人的投影。  
“你好啊，小家伙。”亡人朝她打招呼，“你的爹地对你好吗？”  
山姆呛了一下，他假装自己被唾液噎着了。  
“回来吧，山姆。”亡人说，“我们想见你。”

他开上一辆米尔人的卡车往城区前进，洛克妮在听到他需要婴儿座椅图纸的后立刻回应了他的要求。他把晴天娃娃挂件拴在车里，打了个活结，庆幸自己在附近提前造好了路。  
车子匀速向前驶去，山姆的一只手搭在了车窗边上，觉得这几乎不像现实：洛和他就像一对旧时代里的普通父子，在一个好天气里开着车去公路的另一端；有所区别的是美国已经失去了十号公路和它尽头的桑塔莫妮卡。现在的车也不再装音乐播放器了，让人有点恼火。  
“身份验证成功。欢迎，山姆·波特·布里吉斯。”  
他停下车，熄了火，把洛从车上抱了下来。

“她很健康，”洛克妮说，怀里抱着洛，“比上次我见到的时候长大了一些。”  
“是啊。”山姆看着她，这个情景无法让他不想到玛玛。  
“你需要用私人套间吗？”她问：“一切都还是原样，不过考虑到你要带洛来，所以改装了一下育儿舱。”  
“……谢谢你。”  
她把婴儿交还给山姆，从他手里解下采血铐。实验室里的机器在他们两身边发出细小的嗡嗡声。  
“拿到希格斯的血很费劲吧。”她把样本送入仪器时说。  
“他没乱动。”山姆说：“硬汉也知道这件事吗？”  
“你和希格斯的链接？这个只有我们知道，心人担心向上面提及这件事情会让总统想要把你再次召回来协助其他研究，之前让其他人知道你的血液对BT有抗击效果已经很冒险了，但你是总统的弟弟，而希格斯则是UCA名单上的恐怖分子，如果他的血液被证实和你有一样的功效……也许他们会想让你把他带回来。”  
芙拉吉尔不会想看到这个结果的，山姆肯定。  
“说到这个，你可以收集一些他的唾液回来吗？”  
山姆一时语塞：“玛玛……”  
“我还是把采集用的容器留给你吧。”她叹了口气，“但能拿到的样本越多，在你们的卡相互纠缠前研究出分离方式的可能性就越大，你和希格斯在体质上的相似点和经历都会加速冥滩融合的进程，你要小心。”  
山姆接过容器，把它收好。  
“山姆？”洛克妮叫住他。“你还好吗……？”  
“嗯。”他点点头。  
“去睡一会吧。”她说。

很冷，他闭紧眼，不舒服地想往后靠，但地面又潮又软。他肩膀下似乎压到了什么坚硬的东西，让他想要挪开。  
他睁开眼，恐怖分子正跪在苔藓地上看他，大腿在他腰侧两旁分开。  
“在你身上找到了这个。”希格斯朝他举起收集器。“让我看看，‘唾液样本’？你是怎么了，山米？我以为你才是我们之中比较古板的那一个。”  
“你他妈……”他伸手想要抓住对方肩膀上的雨披，但希格斯向立即后退了一点，动作很快。山姆坐起身来，希格斯倒是没有离开的意思。  
“这次不会那么容易了。”他说。  
“你想要什么？”山姆问。  
希格斯玩着手上的试管，抛起来让它在空中转了个圈：“叫停你对我的研究，听起来怎么样？”  
“为什么？”  
“还不明白？”希格斯拧下试管的盖子，在手指间来回搓了搓：“你知道我们现在都是无法死去的人了吧？永不遣返的冥滩也已经对我们关闭了……如果要永生的话，我不想自己一个人在这里当个疯子。”他继续说：“除非你能带我走，但总不能指望你善心大发。”  
“你知道在外面等着你的是什么吗？”山姆问他。  
希格斯耸耸肩，仿佛他并不在意：“芙拉吉尔吧，我们的甜心会追杀我到天涯海角。噢，还有你的整个UCA。”  
“你不可能从他们手上逃走的。”山姆警告他。  
“天哪天哪，你在担心我。”狂人说，伸手去捧住山姆的脸：“你真是太好了，山米，我都想给你你要的东西了。”  
山姆没动，突然缩进的距离让他反射性地想要逃避，他急促地呼吸，试图摆脱那种压迫感。希格斯低头把盖子咬在牙间，示意性地朝他展示这个深蓝色的战利品，然后那件物品便随着舌头的活动被藏在了齿后。  
山姆想起之前他的手按在希格斯皮肤上的触感。  
他抓住狂人，这次希格斯对于他的碰触已然是急不可耐。山姆的舌尖在他的嘴里找到了那块小小的塑料制品，它在被过渡出狂人口腔的一瞬间便被送货员呸在了地上。希格斯的手握住了他的发尾，强迫派送员仰起头来；他对唇齿接触的贪婪程度毫无疑问地能令山姆窒息而死，然而肺活量倒是力不从心。  
“山姆……”他微喘着说，嘴唇湿润，上面的皮肤被突如其来的撞击擦破了点。“该死。”  
派送员揪住他的项圈，强迫他张开嘴继续了下去。他们眉弓抵着眉弓，鼻梁撞得发痛，嘴里还有血味。海风和沙滩都很冷，衬得鼻息和唾液都热得发烫。希格斯试图在这样的争斗里掠夺到更多的成果，甚至咬了山姆一口，逼得派送员又揍了他一下。  
“操，”山姆分不清是他还是希格斯在骂：“操！”  
他们就像两只动物一样倒在沙滩上，彼此黏着了好一会才分开。  
山姆向四周摸索着，那只塑料盖正好掉落在他的手边，他把它握在手里，用手背擦掉自己嘴边带有淡淡血腥味的唾液。身旁希格斯站起身来，在他面前一脚踩碎了唾液试管。  
“你也没说是怎么给。”他说。“怪你自己吧，山米。”

他记不清自己上一次主动解决性欲是什么时候，能肯定的是露西那时还在。往后的性就像是罐头里的餐食，面对时谈不上不倦怠，但也不再是可供享受的体验，甚至连不存在对它的渴求。生理反应继续以被动的形式偶然出现，而他选择无视它，等候独身生活把它消磨殆尽。  
而他现在在浴室里为一次勃起感到犹豫，样子非常可笑。希格斯得逞了，算他走了狗屎运。  
他试着重新把手在阴茎周围合拢，上下套弄，感官上不算愉悦，某些沉重的东西依然压在脑海里。山姆靠着墙壁坐了下来，机械性地来回动作了一会，热水从头顶往下冲刷，带走了从前端向外渗出的前液。他闭上眼睛，不知道是否应该在心里投射狂人的表情，无法否认的是想到希格斯脸上和他迥然不同的狂热确实让他更硬了。他手上的动作加快了些，推挤着自己，接着思绪和呼吸一起散乱了起来。山姆，他能想象到希格斯的声音，后面接的是已经不清晰的脏话，还有断断续续的吸气声。他没有握着阴茎的另一只手也收紧了。操你，希格斯在他脑子里说，神色像之前接近气绝时一样。他射了。  
山姆喘了一声，随后沉默着让水冲刷掉这场手淫的痕迹。  
随后他想到一件事，希格斯可能在这之前也这么干过；也许不止一次，也许还看着他的照片。  
于是他站了起来，按平时那样清洗干净身体，吹干，换上室内服装；谢天谢地，洛吃饱之后一直在睡；接着山姆把自己扔回床上，和天花板对视。

“山姆，山姆？你醒着吗？”投影的蓝光突然在室内亮起，派送员百般无奈地爬了起来。  
“噢，忘记洛可能在睡了，我会小声一点。”心人说，他没穿西装外套，AED机器里套着的衬衣皱巴巴的：“结果出来了：希格斯的血液和你的很不一样，但和普通人的也不相似，但初步结论是它能促进开罗尔晶体的生长。我们在想，能不能拿他的血液做些对开罗尔网络的实验……但是这样的话我们就需要更多的样本了。来，请收下这个。”  
屏幕上弹出信息：血液手榴弹—星号，已收入储物柜。  
“……这是希格斯的血液做成的？”山姆说，发现这款设计的底部上多了一圈黄色边缘。“你们希望我拿它做什么，田野测试？”  
心人竖起大拇指，给他点了二十个赞。  
“记得带上你自己的血液手雷。只是这支现在没有多的了，不然你如果想要收藏也行的。”心人解释。“现在可是孤品哦。”  
“就是说，这东西相当于开罗尔物质的生长剂？”  
“现在来看，是这样没错。”心人在视频里贴出两张之前的资料：“考虑到他之前的能力包括召唤BT和控制时间雨，所以他本人实质成为了开罗尔物质的催化剂倒也不足为奇。如果情况理想，甚至可以考虑用他的血液制品来……替代BB建设开罗尔网点的基站。”  
他们之间沉寂了几秒。  
“只是一种可能。”心人继续阐述：“而且那样所需要的血液量，就算是对希格斯，也不算人道了。”  
“……你们差点把我抽干了。”山姆揉了揉自己的手腕。  
“你知道我们不会这么做的，山姆。”心人说，他看起来有点抱歉。  
“我知道。”派送员说：“……其实也没有那么在意。”  
话音刚落，他就又收到了二十个赞。  
“加油。”心人说，背景里他的电脑发出了心跳停止的倒数警报，于是他朝山姆挥了挥手，在蓝光过后消失了。

希格斯喝光了他带来的最后一罐啤酒，心满意足地伸展开手脚。山姆坐在旁边，看狂人抡圆了胳膊把垃圾往海里扔，接着在海浪把锡罐推回岸上时变得郁郁寡欢。  
他们坐在天气阴沉的海滩上，像是一对不会生篝火的度假客。希格斯的兜帽耷拉在肩膀上，山姆看得出他的眼妆已经所剩无几了。  
“你真的不吃？”希格斯说，手却已经伸向了下一块莓果蛋糕：“这可是你的生日蛋糕。”  
山姆摇摇头，但用一根食指刮走了盘子上的奶油蛋糕渣，把它吮掉了。微酸，很甜。他把这块碎屑咽了下去，晃了晃自己的啤酒罐子。  
“生日快乐，生日男孩。”希格斯说，接着把玫红色的蛋糕继续往自己的嘴里塞。“布里吉斯的员工福利看来有所长进啊，居然还成立托儿所了。”  
“亡人和我是朋友。”山姆说。  
“朋友？”  
山姆发出一个沉闷的音节，喝了口啤酒，兴许想试试酒精会不会让希格斯变得让人好受点。  
“朋友不会让你在生日的时候还来工作，”希格斯说，“朋友之间也不会用吃的来贿赂对方。不过，你干得不错，”他留恋地望着空空如也的蛋糕盘：“看在你生日的份上我可以放低标准。”  
“不，我自己来的。”山姆说。  
希格斯坐直了。  
“乞丐确实不能挑三拣四。”他说。“但听你的描述，我觉得下半辈子都要被布里吉斯锁在小房间里连着采血器了。”他伸手碰了碰山姆手上的铐环，“还有这个，电子项圈；他们在你身上干过的事情都要在我身上重新来一遍。”  
“我没说过这个，”山姆说，“他们想再做一次实验。”  
山姆骑上一辆摩托去郊外的BT区边缘做了试爆，没有了BB后他不得不非常小心地估计自己与BT的距离。希格斯的血让异世界生物们很兴奋，山姆认为自己已经算是经验丰富，但他几乎没挣脱开一次突如其来的攻击，最后依靠往身边投出一枚小型血液手雷才避免了被拽进黑潭的危险。派送员带着一身血液和黑泥的混合物骑上车，回头看了一眼淅淅沥沥的雨幕：时间雨区里确实生长出了更多的开罗尔晶体，同时他背上毛骨悚然的感觉也更分明了。  
“他们恨我，”希格斯说。“……但现在却得又让我活下去。”他闷声笑了一会，把眼睛以下埋在手里，派送员依然听得见他深深呼吸的响动。  
山姆看着他，觉得他也并不那么高兴。  
“简直令人等不及了。”他放下手说。“如果不是这个地方糟透了……但管他妈的呢。”  
山姆站起身来，希格斯跟着他的动作戴上兜帽，然后卷起袖子解开手甲。  
“你是不是没许愿？”他在山姆把铐环锁在他手上时问。  
派送员耸了耸肩，不以为意，带着狂人深一脚浅一脚地往深海的方向走。他们路过那只被海浪拍回沙面的易拉罐，它孤零零地仰望着上方的天空。希格斯被锁住的那只手握上了他的胳膊，保持着平衡。  
“我希望这有用。”山姆低声咕哝。  
水越来越高，漫过了他的胸口。希格斯的身高平时是优势，但此刻对他的重心不那么有利。他们靠得更近了一些。  
“你准备好了？”山姆说。  
“别废话了。”希格斯回答他。  
他们埋入水中，涌现的大片蓝色把海上的声音也一起吞噬干净。水流比山姆独自离开时更加凝滞，他的身体也变得更沉了些。希格斯向下挣动的动作带着山姆往深处坠去，他们在翻动起的大片气泡中缓慢地下落着。山姆看着脸边的头发朝水面上漂去，他铐住的手反握住了希格斯，而狂人自由的那只手环过他的身侧，就像最终之战那样，将他拉向深渊的底端。

他们在山姆的安全屋里醒来。山姆第一个爬起来，接着和希格斯双双吐在了水槽里。  
“……离上次我死掉有段时间了。”狂人说。“……还是这么恶心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题是Hozier的歌，这首歌的灵感来源于叶芝的诗歌《the second coming》，和死亡搁浅的气氛意外地相合。  
> 这里可以看到整首诗歌的赏析：https://www.douban.com/note/175084421/?type=like  
> 节选：
> 
> [...]a waste of desert sand;  
> A shape with lion body and the head of a man,  
> A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
> Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
> Wind shadows of the indignant desert birds.  
> [……]沙漠中某地  
> 一个狮身人面的影像浮现，  
> 目光宛如太阳一般空洞无情，  
> 祂正迟缓地迈步前行，而四周  
> 笼罩著盘旋的愤怒的沙漠之鸟的阴影。
> 
> And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
> Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?  
> 祂的时刻终又来临，是什么样的巨兽  
> 正缓缓地走向伯利恒去投胎？


End file.
